


Falling

by TheFinalOtp



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, I wrote the song so it sucks sorry, M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp
Summary: Alec has a crush on the lead singer of the band. The thing is, Magnus is interested in Alec too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so even though Helen and Aline aren't in the show yet I am still putting it onto Shadowhunters tag too, so... Forgive me if I had any misspellings or something like that. Enjoy!

"Hey, are you OK?" said Magnus. Alec nodded. "Yeah. I just went to bed late last night, we were celebrating my birthday." Magnus nodded in response, and the his hairdresser's hand slipped. "Be careful!" he snapped. 

The Liquid Silver band has been getting on the stages for two years and gained a reputation for their awesome music and their well-dressed but slightly arrogant singer, Magnus. Their silent but talented violinist Alec was the only one he spoke like an equal.

"Why didn't you invite me?" he said, turning back to Alec. His voice was faked broken, and he laughed, but this wasn't a grin, it was a laugh of pure joy. Alec's heart skipped a beat. "I actually called you but you didn't pick up the phone." he answered with a little smile. 

Magnus stopped for a second. "Oh, yes, I remember now. I forgot my phone in my jacket's pocket and I only saw that missed calls in the morning."

Alec really wanted Magnus to be there for his twenty-second birthday, but maybe the universe saved him from a mess. Well, maybe not universe but Magnus' famous Netflix nights. They were just Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon and his little adopted son -who was named after his brother who passed away- Max. And he wasn't sure that Magnus Bane would fit in. 

"So..." Magnus added after a small sigh. Hairdresser was done and now he was trying to decide what to wear. Two girls were showing him shiny pants, flamboyant tops and jackets. "Are you still thinking about my proposition?" he said to Alec, who was making sure there was nothing wrong with his instrument before getting on the stage. Alec felt his mouth drying. He was. 

A week ago, after hitting on him for months Magnus finally asked him out. But the problem was that Alec was in the closet. Only Izzy knew, and Magnus had successfully figured that out. But Alec couldn't say no. Instead he asked for a little time to think and Magnus didn't argue. 

"Yes, actually. Couldn't bring myself to reject it." He said, blushing. One of the girls giggled. Oh, and of course, the whole staff and the band members knew about him, thanks to getting hit on. But the band didn't mind and the staff had to be deaf and blind at work. 

"Well, I guess I should dress up. People are coming. We can discuss this after the concert." Magnus said, standing up and leaving Alec's sight with the girls behind him. 

Alec picked up his violin, as always a tension was running into his veins before the concert. He knew it was going to be fine, but he was nervous. He looked at the other band members: His sister's boyfriend Simon, playing the drums; Aline at the guitar, Helen at the harp. It was this music who they gained from the combination of that instruments that made them popular. 

Once Magnus was dressed, he was breathtaking as always, they wished each other luck. Alec realised how different they were. Helen was looking like a fairy in her long, thin, white dress. Aline was in leather black pants, a tight black blouse and a soldier jacket. Simon was looking like a normal nerd in his jeans and nerdy shirt, except he was a nerd makes almost a million dollars each year. And then there was Alec and Magnus...

Helen gave Aline a quick kiss on the lips and they got on the stage. The cheering crowd was unbelievable. There must be thousands of people here, Alec thought. But now his tension was away and he could feel the adrenaline. Once Helen and Simon were seated and the others were standing in their places, Magnus started to talk to the crowd. Alec zoomed out until he heard Magnus saying "You know what,". Oh, no, that can't be good, he thought. He checked out Helen, she was the closest one. Her back was tense, face stoic. She had a nice TV face. "We actually planned to start with Fire but since it's Valentine's Day, why don't we play Falling first?" Even from the back, Alec could see his smirk. 

Crowd went crazy, it was their most popular song. Before they started to date, Helen wrote the lyrics for Aline. She only gave her the notes and sang the song. The fans loved that story. 

Magnus turned back and looked at Alec. "Girls, I think I'll borrow your song for stealing a heart." All the girls screamed his name, dreaming to be that heart. Magnus closed his eyes and started to sing when Aline hit the first note. 

"Falling, falling, falling for you  
It's not hard to believe   
Thinking that you're so deep"

Simon and Helen started to play too. It wasn't Alec's turn yet. 

"Falling, falling, falling for you  
What can go wrong   
Except waiting to long"

He started to play, completely focused. This is why he didn't realise Magnus walking to him. 

"Holding, holding, holding onto  
Last piece I have  
From my strength"

He startled and turned his eyes to the man standing in front of him. Was his eyes always been this tone of amber? The audience was literally screaming like banshees. He putted his violin down, cutting his performance half. "Magnus-" 

And then he was on the clouds, he wasn't even hearing the cheers. Only the arms around his neck and lips on his lips mattered. He put his free hand to Magnus' back. 

Maybe he was outed to the all world now but he didn't care. Because his world was between his arms.


End file.
